


sun and moon

by Annette56



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, sasuke deserves a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette56/pseuds/Annette56
Summary: Naruto sees the moon, alone and distant, and gets sad; Sasuke feels the sunlight clinging to his skin and wants to scream.This is the Eclipse where they reunite.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 38





	sun and moon

When they parted ways, the rain had covered everything with its unforgiving pace, too strong and violent, a fitting reflection of the torment going inside their young hearts. The world itself seemed to be grieving the loss that occurred that day.

Naruto trained for a little under two years, mind firmly focused on one goal _(one boy)_ like it had never fixated on anything before, not even on his own dream. Most nights when his body was covered in sweat from the arduous exercises, muscles aching and mind devoid of thoughts, he would just laid down on the grass and gaze at the sky; being so high up on the mountain he felt he could reach up and touch the stars with his bare hands; and he would gaze into the moon, forgetting for a moment or two how alone he felt. The constant of the moon, every night there for him to admire, comforted him in ways he couldn’t explain. Somehow it even felt like _he_ was there too, right by his side, with his cool, hard exterior and cold, distant beauty. Naruto ached, and no matter how much he stretched his hands upwards, he never could reach it _(him)._

Sasuke loathed the sun. He became even more of a creature of the night than before, enjoying the ephemeral truce of peace the darkness offered, the stars shined dully and far, far away enough that they couldn’t be anything but quiet. So unlike the day, for when the sun was present on the sky, it seemed to want to consume him. Sasuke walked under the sunlight feeling like someone who walked under a reproaching gaze, feeling the eyes of someone who wanted to yank at him and drag him down to his ruin. His teammates may snicker not so discreetly at the evolving state of his attire, which through the months had slowly but surely become more and more revealing, and yet, _and yet_ Sasuke would continue to feel like the heat was crushing him, overpowering him with its light with such an overwhelming force he felt he couldn’t breathe. That awful sun seemed to scream at him and Sasuke couldn’t stand it anymore. He had dealt with staring eyes his whole life, both dead and alive, punishing him for whatever reason they saw fit, lord knows they had a lot to choose from. But this was different, this made Sasuke want crawl out of his skin every time he stepped into the light. And every evening when the last rays of twilight shined through the sky, Sasuke could swear, no matter where he was, they always seemed to cling to him, not wanting to say goodbye.

When they reunited, neither moon nor sun could be seen in the sky; instead, the rain reigned in. A drizzle had started interrupting every thought, every word; the clouds filled the sky while the raindrops fell gently, covering them both and the world around them as if the universe itself were giving its blessing and exhaling in relief, letting the last of the storm pass, and preparing the ground as if to start anew.

Naruto was smiling widely, as far as his face allowed him to, happiness radiant from him in every pore he had, and Sasuke watched him, stared at this boy who had gone to the end of the world to follow him, stared at his dumb smile and shining eyes with every suppressed feeling he had ever felt for him right beneath his skin, on the tip of his tongue, dying to break out and scream at the universe how much this idiot meant to him.

The rain had ended as quickly as it had started, the world stopping for what seemed an eternity, in which Sasuke realized that the wet feeling on his face, was a tear rolling down his cheek, warm, like a hug he hadn’t received in years, like walking under the sunlight, like forgiveness, like the boy that was smiling at him.

Sasuke’s midnight eyes continued being locked into Naruto’s, he could guess how he looked, his own gaze tender and scared, every instinct in his body telling him to run while he still could get away, still could pull away from him. But he had spent enough time running away from his feelings, and with Naruto still looking at him like he had hanged up every star in the sky, he swallowed down the doubt, and decided that maybe he could too, step into the light and walk under the sun, holding _his_ hand and never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my good friend moony who beta read this for me <3  
> and hi! i'm angel, new to the naruto fandom and i'll be bringing y'all more gay in the future! hope you like this first fic ;;


End file.
